Ngambek
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Kenistaan Gilbert, Yong Soo dan Alfred membuat Putri mengeluarkan aura hitamnya! OC fem!Indonesia, abal, rated T karena ada kata2 kasar, review?


**Oke, saya rated T karena mulutnya Nesia yang.. erm… kasar…**

**Memakai beberapa bahasa sunda kasar, silakan enjoy~**

**btw, nama Nesia disini Putri Puspitasari**

Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

"Oke, mari kita mulai rapatnya." Arthur membuka rapat dunia itu, "Temanya adalah Hewan-hewan Yang Terancam Punah, ada yang mau usul?"

Alfred pun mengacungkan tangan.

"Yak, Alf, mau ngusul apa?" Tanya Arthur.

"Oke! Sebagai hero, usulku adalah menghentikan pemburu memburu hewan langka!" usul Alfred, tumben Alfred pinter #ditembakNazi

"Anu, aku keberatan, Alfred-san, kita tak mungkin mengehentikan pemburu, pemburu gelap kan banyak bertebaran di dunia." usul Kiku.

"Betul, Alf." angguk Arthur setuju.

"Apaa? Kalau Hero pasti bisa mengusut masalah ini!" teriak Alfred.

"Ngebacot Hero melulu kamu!" teriak Ludwig.

"Gue yang awesome pasti bisa mengusut masalah ini!" teriak Gilbert.

"Bacot tah awesome!" teriak Denmark.

"Anko uzai." sahut Norge.

"Woi! Ini ngusul yang bener dong!" teriak Vash.

"Anu… kakak… senapannya…" sahut Liech takut-takut.

"Hei! Kalian kalau berantem melulu masalahnya ga bakal selesai! Aru!" Teriak Yao.

"Betul, daa~" sahut Ivan.

"Vee~ Lud aku takuutt~" rengek Feli.

"Romaaaa~ Apa usulmu?" Tanya Antonio.

"Berisik! Gue masih mikir!" teriak Lovino.

Ruang rapat pun menjadi rame, para nation berantem lagi seperti biasa, Iggy lempar-lempar Scone keramatnya, Alfred teriak-teriak Hero lagi, Francis ngibul lagi, Gilbert teriak-teriak awesome lagi, Yong Soo main nge-claim lagi.

"Anu, Putri, ni gimana nih?" Tanya Nethere.

"Ini rapat apa rapat?" Tanya Belgie.

"Eh, anu… Aku mau usul…" Putri ngacung malu-malu.

Para nation masih saja berantem, menghiraukan omongan Putri.

Maka Putri pun beraksi, dia melepas jepit rambutnya, dan…

"WOI! BISA DENGERIN KAGAK! GUE MAU USUL! NI RAPAT BUKAN RING BERANTEM!"

Para nation pun berhenti berantem dan langsung ngeliatin Putri yang rambutnya tergerai, aura membunuh menyelimuti dirinya, tatapan killer terhias di wajahnya.

"Kalian bisa ga, diam sedikit saja? Kita lagi rapat! Bukan lagi berantem! Kalo mau berantem di ring Smackdown sanaa!" teriak Putri.

"Eh apa lu Putri? Lu kagak awesome banget sih!" teriak Gilbert.

"Diem lu Gilbert!" teriak Aussie, dia tentu tak terima karena sahabatnya diejek.

"Apaan lu? Koala sialan!" teriak Gilbert.

"DIAM!" teriak Putri.

"Eh bacot sia! Berisik lu!" teriak Gilbert.

Putri mencoba menahan amarahnya, namun sial.

"OOII! Putri! Negaramu kan bukan Negara hero!" teriak Alfred.

"Eh, denger ya, meskipun Negara gue bukan Negara maju, masih banyak kebudayaan gue yang ga bisa ditemukan dimanapun! Kayak batik… Si Maling aja tuh nyolong." oceh Putri.

"Batik berasal dari aku! Da ze!" teriak Yong Soo.

Oke, kiamat sudah dekat, Putri sudah tak tahan, aura hitamnya melebihi Ivan dan Natalia, meja rapat pun hancur menjadi serpihan atom.

"AS*! LU DIEM! JANGAN NGEBACOT! GUE MAU USUL! SATU! KITA BUAT PENANGKARAN HEWAN! DUA! KITA HARUS MENJAGA KELESTARIAN HUTAN! TIGA! SUAKA MARGASATWA DIPERBANYAK!" oceh Putri dengan sangat kerasnya.

Para nation pun cengo, mereka belum pernah melihat Putri yang seperti ini.

"DAN! KAMU! GILBERT! LU NGEJEK GUE GA AWESOME? KAMU KALI YANG GA AWESOME! KEDUA! ALFRED! MESKIPUN GUE BUKAN NEGARA MAJU KAYAK KAMU, MASIH BANYAK HAL DI INDONESIA YANG GA BISA DITEMUKAN DI NEGARAMU! KETIGA! YONG SOO! DRAMAMU, AKTORMU, LAGU-LAGUMU MEMANG KEREN, TAPI LU JANGAN NGEKLAIM! SI MALING PASTI BELAJAR DARI ELU! MENGEJEK TANDA SIRIK! SIRIK TANDA TAK MAMPU!"

Para nation langsung takut setengah mati, Putri berubah!

"OKE! GUE SELESAI DISINI! PERMISI!" Putri menangis, dan meninggalkan ruangan rapat dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras.

"Gi-Gimana nih… Kita bakal dibunuh…" sahut Belgie.

"Hah? Dibunuh!" Tanya Arthur.

"Iya… Lu bikin dia jadi kayak gitu…" sahut Nethere.

"Gimana nih? Gimana nih?" Tanya Feliciano.

Kejutan, tiba-tiba 5 tabung gas elpiji dilempar ke dalam ruang rapat, dan gasnya BOCOR SEMUA.

Yap, dan rokok Nethere pun menjadi penyulut api.

Ledakan pun sukses terjadi, seluruh bangunan terlalap api, untung selamat semua.

"Tuh kan… Tuh kan…" sahut Antonio takut-takut.

"Gimana nih…" sahut Lovino takut-takut.

"Ki-Kita lari!" teriak Ludwig.

Para nation berlari, dan mereka menyadari.

Bahwa itu sudah jam 8 malam.

Yaps, mereka berlari, namun nasib menimpa mereka, mereka dikejar sama kuntilanak, pocong dan suster ngesot.

"Woi! Kita lari kemana!" Tanya Francis.

"Kemana aja yang penting aman! Aru!" teriak Yao.

Mereka sampai pertigaan, namun sial.

Di kiri, ada Hana (Jakarta) membawa golok.

"Kalian… Kalian mengejek Negara kami…?" Tanya Jakarta dengan deathglare super.

Di kanan, ada Andre (Bandung) membawa keris.

"Hooo..? jadi ini orangnya?"

Mereka berniat balik, namun naas, makhluk gaib udah bermunculan.

"Ampun! Putri! Kita minta ampun!" teriak Gilbert.

"Iya! Da ze! Ampun!" teriak Yong Soo.

"Bener?" tiba-tiba Putri nongol dari belakan Andre.

"Iya!" teriak Gilbert, Yong Soo dan Alfred bersamaan.

"Hmmm… Harus ada hukumannya…" sahut Putri.

"Apa?"

"Hukumannya…"

Hukuman yang diberi Putri adalah…

Para nation berakhir di gudang rumahnya Putri, diborgol dan ditemenin sama temen-temennya Putri.

"Woi! Kalo gini sih kagak adil!" teriak Arthur, "Kan kita ga ikutan ngejek!"

"Udah diem, mau disekep di Lawang Sewu?" Tanya Hana.

Para nation langsung diem.

"Oke, gue tinggal ya, besok udah boleh pulang." Putri pun berlalu…

**~THE END~**

**Gue kayaknya jahat banget ya? ga apa2lah just for fun ini XD #ditembakNazi.**


End file.
